A container for dispensing oil or other fluid medium into an engine or other receptacle, more particularly an oil container having a body with a pair of necks, the necks including an inner neck and outer neck, wherein, the removed ends of both necks, are covered with a frangible member.
Engines, such as the internal combustion engine of an automobile usually require regular oil changes or additions of oil or additives. Oil usually comes in plastic one quart containers. It is poured into the engine directly from the container without the use of funnels. This is often a messy job, especially if done outside of automobile shops. The oil fill opening is usually near the top of the engine and vertically oriented (depending on the make or model of the vehicle). There is, typically, not a lot of room to work around the oil fill opening and it is necessary to properly align the opening of the oil container with the oil fill opening of the engine before pouring. If there is any misalignment or if the oil comes out too fast the result can be oil on the engine. Not only does this create an unwholesome appearance but it may also create unnecessary heating of the engine or even a fire hazard when the engine warms up and fresh oil is resting on hot manifold parts.
There have been a number of attempts by others to overcome the difficulties encountered when pouring oil from an oil container into an engine. These attempts at solving this problem have met with some limited success but none has combined in a simple, easy to manufacture container a foolproof means for inverting the oil container and properly aligning it with the engine oil inlet before even a drop of oil fill leaves the container.
Thus, it is the object of Applicant""s invention to provide for a simple, convenient, effective oil container for transporting and for dispensing oil from the container into the engine without spilling a drop.
This and other objects are provided in oil container having a body, an inner neck and an outer neck. The inner neck is for dispensing oil and the outer neck encloses the inner neck. A frangible member made from either plastic, foil, cellophane or other suitable material seals across the open, removed ends of the two (2) necks. The two necks are dimensioned such that a typical oil fill inlet for an engine has a radius greater than the inner neck but less than the outer neck. Therefore, the container may be inverted, aligned and placed over the oil fill inlet of the engine and then pushed down, with the edge of the oil inlet of the engine breaking the frangible member while the inner neck simultaneously pushes through the frangible member allowing the inner neck into the oil inlet of the engine. The inner neck inside the oil inlet also balances the container to where it is not necessary for the user to hold it.